Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 01
This is chapter 1 of volume 1. Next Chapter: Chapter 02 Synosis At the present Tokyo Prefecture Karakura town. On the way back from the Christmas party, a boy name Keigo Asano, a high school student is walking with his friend, Mizuro Kojima. He had his hair cut shorter during the party because he lost a game. Keigo complains that his new hairstyle looks like Robert De Niro’s hairstyle from Taxi Driver movie, it doesn’t look really good so he is crying. However, he comforts himself, saying it doesn’t look so bad, Keigo then turned his face to Mizuiro. Mizuiro remained expressionless but mocking Keigo thoroughly. Mizuiro also tells Keigo that he is not as intelligent as Inoue, who tries to comfort Keigo during the party. Keigo was shock at Mizuiro’s words and blamed his behavior in the party. Keigo then stated “if the police finds me, they will definitely sees me as a burglar.” or similar. While he was wondering arround, a young woman who was giving him a sidelong glance caught his attention, she has a shoulder length hair and looks tired. But what makes Keigo crapping his pants is the skull mask that covers half of her face on the right side. He was in a cold sweat (fear) as he recognized the mask, being white and skull look. He remembers it was a kind of evil spirit that Afro-san was chasing, Mizuiro also sensed a strange reiatsu. When they were looking at her, she looks puzzled / confused and then disappears. Keigo is shocked but Mizuiro remains calm. Behind them, there were a group of University students who also seem to be surprised by what they have witness. Keigo felt strange about the situation, he thought he is becoming a spiritual person but everyone can see that half skull mask woman. It was during the night time, a downtown between Karakura Town and Naruki city which crowded with workers and students who are on their way back home, they were all pointing or even taking pictures of the spot where the woman disappeared. An afro man with a black costume later ran into the spot. He named himself Kurumadani Zennosuke and regretted that he missed the evil spirit. “Ah, Afro-san!” shouted Keigo, Afro man noticed Keigo, he says Keigo is the thief, asked him whats with that hairstyle and also got angry because Keigo didn’t call him with his full name, but Keigo doesn’t care about it. Keigo knew that man was a shinigami who was fighting against evil spirits. However, people did not noticed Afro san and they were still chatting about the disappearance of the woman, he started to feel something strange again because people can see the half skull mask woman but couldn’t see Afrosan. Keigo and Mizuiro look at each other but soon went back to their normal state of minds, thinking there’s nothing special happens to them. But for the surrounding of the ‘town’, it is just the beginning. After that, many people have seen the ‘woman with the skull mask’ nearby in many towns and this incident not just happens on several days but over a year. She suddenly appears then disappears again; it was weird that even a normal citizen could see her and it became a rumour as time passes. In the end, someone recorded her figure and broadcasted on the Internet until it became famous around the nationwide. A year later, a producer of spiritual TV program found her existence on the Internet, he is worried that the popularity of his program drops, so he came up with an idea. It was about a new program and the title is "Don Kannonji’s sudden trip to the spiritual place/scene –Let’s chase a women with a skull mask who appears and disappears in the dark! Featuring Karakura Town, which marked the highest record of rating in this program will be broadcasted again!’’ And so ‘he’ appears again with his posture and smile.Don Kanoji, the Master of Spiritual Media (霊媒師) off to the Karakura Town, where he could call the town as his second hometown. Cultural References Keigo's hair looks like Robert de Niro's hair. Category:Light Novel Chapters